Hospitalized
by Pii
Summary: Post PP. When Danny's sick and Tucker comes out with an idea to split him, then do an operation so he could survive... He and Phantom hopitalized in Amity Park hospital. Sorry bad grammar!


_Guess what people? I'm writing again. Yeah! Get away you stupid block! Haha! *evillaugh*_

_This fic inspired by ecokitty's random doodles of DPxDF. Yes. So deal with it. Nyaaahhhh! XD So I guess this fic is a gift for her, then? (Since she loves angst I mean XD) Hope you like it, eco!(that's also if you're reading this anyway) XD But I'm not really care. I am happy to be able to write again. Mwhahahaha! :D_

_Notes : Post PP, Yaoi(MalexMale), slash, PitchPearl or DPxDF._

_Okay, so I don't own Danny Phantom and sorry for the bad grammar. Enjoy._

**Hospitalized**

I can't lie to myself… the time I and Phantom's beds pulled into the operation room, my heart beating even faster. I am scared for what would happen after the operation? I mean- I am really scared. For what will happen after the operation? What if I am dead in the operation? What if Phantom is dead in the operation? What if both of us dead in the operation?

I don't know. And I'm willing to brace myself for it. And so will Phantom.

I'm looking at him, into his glowing emerald eyes- before some doctors put the mask on my face, and strap my body into the bed. I'm not sleeping yet, but those doctors blocked my view towards Phantom. But at least I'm able to see Phantom's body a little. Some ghost scientists are doing the same thing to him for what the doctors did to me. Those scientists are includes my parents. They put the oxygen mask on Phantom's face.

Oxygen mask you ask? Yes. Since Phantom is also a part of me so he still needs some treats human needs too, trough we're separated. It's really complicated to explain. Let's just say this: his ectoplasm is not strong enough without any oxygen stored in them.

Then I see my parents are walking to my side. They're looking at me, and smiled. I gave them a soft smile back. "Good luck," they told me. I can't answer anything else, I'm just nodded. And then they left me and back to Phantom.

I'm going to survive this, I kept telling myself.

Then other doctors hook me to the heart monitor. It was cold for sure. Then I noticed they did hook a familiar thing to Phantom. But it's more to like an ectoplasm-rate thing. Similar to the heart monitor, they check a ghost's ectoplasm rate and how they can be still 'alive' as a ghost. That's what I'm thinking to the machine.

More doctors preparing the stuff. They took their stuff for the operation. The scientists are preparing themselves too. In this situation I just can pray and hope I can be all right. I need to be brave. As the doctors left my place to get their stuff, I'm looking to Phantom. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. We must survive this operation.

The lamp turned on, it's really bright. I couldn't help to keep my eyes open, so I tried to close them. The operation would really start soon.

Next thing I know, my oxygen mask filled with some short of sleeping gas. And I started to lose my consciousness. Everything is getting blurry, and white. But I am still not asleep.

.

.

.

_It was all Tucker's idea…_

The youngest mayor of Amity Park told me the idea how to cure my sickness. Yes, I was sick- I mean not _was_, but _am_, because I'm still sick right now. I'm in an operation to cure my sickness.

I was sick. My head hurt, my view blurred, I was feeling weak. And for I am a half ghost, nobody knew how to cure this illness. I was hospitalized, but nobody can find a cure to heal a half-ghost. Off course it brought really big breaking news. Say, the world's protector is sick? A deathly one. Go figure.

I received a lot of 'get well' gift from the fans. But I wasn't sure if my illness would just disappear because of them. I was almost giving up for my life, but then Tucker showed me a crazy idea to cure this illness.

He called me to a room, and showed me a slideshow he has done on his laptop. And he told me his idea. "Because you're a half ghost, Danny. And nobody else have been experienced this illness for being a half-ghost… which means no one ever find out about the cure,"

I nodded simply. That's right- I'm the first half-ghost in the world whose is this sick. Nobody else but me experienced this before. I didn't know if there'll be any cure of this. But I wanted to try my best friend's idea. So I listened to him again. To my surprise, he showed a picture of two bodies; which I could tell is mine.

"So, I have an idea to **split **you into your human and ghost halves. So we can cure both sides with both human and ghostly way. Your human side will get an operation by normal doctors, and your ghost side by the ghost scientists. Maybe this is the most effective way to cure you, trough there're chances that maybe you or your ghost half would be died in the operation… but still, at least we can save a part of you,"

I was surprised at the idea, it was sure crazy. I began to worry if a part of me is dead, but another half is not. Or maybe both of my halves dead… what would happen? And what would happen after we split? I experienced split my human and ghost halves before, but now I'm not sure.

"Before the operation, you'll have to stay at the hospital for a while, to check your condition after the splitting,"

I was even more scared.

"Danny, we don't know any other else to help you, after we're done with this, we'll merge you back into one,"

I didn't know if I must follow his way or not, but I was thinking that there wasn't any other way. Maybe it's my last chance to life.

So then I told him, "Let's do this,"

.

And so, I agreed. We'll use Tucker's idea. I went into a room where my parents and doctors stood, with a Ghost Catcher placed in the room's middle. I was scared like hell, but then my parents told me to stay calm. I took a deep breath before finally said, "I'm ready,"

So, after that, I closed my eyes. And I didn't know what else- I felt part of my energy was parted from me. Next thing I knew, when I opened my eyes… I saw Phantom stood in front of me. And I knew one thing, that the split was a success. Of course it was, because I did that before… once.

My parents and doctors asked for my condition after that, and I told them that I felt a little dizzy but fine. Then they asked Phantom a same thing. He felt the same thing, too. I guess it was the side effect of the split, eh? But more to my surprise, I found out that Phantom has his own mind. I thought he never have one. I mean, the time we split before, he acted as a full superhero and it was still my mind. Meanwhile I was acted as a totally 'fun' guy. But then it made me think again, that time I wanted him to act likes that. But this time I didn't want him to act like 'something', so I guess that was what made him like that.

After some quick test my parents and the doctors ran, I and Phantom were sent back to our room (hospital room I mean) so we could rest. In my room- now there're two beds. It was one each for us. I fell flat on my bed. And Phantom floated above his bed instead of resting on it. Curiousness overwhelmed me that time, so I asked him. "Shouldn't you rest?"

"Why should I?" he asked back.

"Don't you be tired? And you're sick, too"

"But I don't want to rest… just yet," he replied me back as he floated above me, and getting closer to me each time. I saw his ectoplasmic green eyes. I knew he was just as tired as I am. Because he was a part of me whose is sick too, that's all. And he was getting closer to me… his eyes, met with my eyes. Which made me realized that time that we were different. Two people in one body, the whole time.

"I am bored, I want to have fun," he told me. A totally childish words, but true that. I felt the same thing too, I was bored. But I knew that we really should rest. "But Phantom, we are sick," I told him that then he floated back to his bed and fell flat on it. "This is boring," he muttered. His face shows unhappy expression. I was thinking to start a talk.

"Yeah, actually I feel the same thing, too," I told him. "Then let's just talking instead of doing anything else?" I asked. It took him a while before agreed. So we talked much about how we are being a half ghost, one in a whole, and some other thing like talking about our parents, Sam, Tucker, and other people at school. He told me that he wanted to protect them all, and he didn't know why. Then I thought it must be because my feelings were gotten into him.

Our talk was fun, I didn't remember anything else but later on both of us fell asleep.

The next day, we took another checkup. Phantom didn't get to be stayed calm, trough. He always bored and wanted to do something. I am even wondered if I was like that before we split?

They told me that we would get daily checkups until we're 'stable' enough for the operation. Sure, the talks about 'operation' day scared me. But I must brace myself. Some news started to talk about my illness and what the mayor's idea to cure me. The news about I and my ghost half split also already shown to people. Thus, I and Phantom was getting a lot of 'get well' gifts. They were meant for both of my halves. But I knew that most of them pointed more to Phantom than me, trough.

Tucker, Sam, and the rest of my friends came to visit me. Both of my halves I mean. They asked my condition and brought me some gifts. Trough most of the visitors wanted to meet with Phantom more- but that boy didn't get to stay calm. He kept floating around the room and played with ectoplasm on his fingers. Even sometimes he played with the doctors' tools. I kept wondering if I were like that before we split.

The comment he gave just "I am bored," and "This is boring!" every time we should get rest or doing the daily checkups. Every day at the very morning, I and Phantom took a walk to the hospital's garden to fresh ourselves. Well, as you could guess: Phantom was playing with some bugs around the garden and floating around it. Meanwhile nurses (who were with us in the garden to always check our condition) was told me the last checkup result.

At the noon I and Phantom were back to our room to take some rest, and at the evening we got more gifts. The rest of our time was for doing tests. Late at the evening we should back to rest. It was happening in routine. When in the room, I and Phantom were talking. After a few days, visitors were not allowed to visit us anymore- other than Tucker whose is the mayor and my parents whose are well, duh parents and scientists to check Phantom's condition. I was getting more and more loner, but I was glad that Phantom was there with me. The whole routine happened until the day which was announced as our operation day come.

One day, Phantom talked to me in random, which I could understand because his whole 'always bored' and 'random' personality. He smoldered at me while saying: "_Hi, boyfriend_," I couldn't help but to laugh at his expression. But I blushed too. And I didn't know why. Those words are just funny because he was saying that to me. He was my best friend for this whole time I am in the hospital. He made me smile and laugh the whole time I am in here. I'm not really scared because of him.

Once he was running away from the daily checkup. He told the scientists that he wanted to play. So they had hard time to get him back without hurting him, and ended up with me to be the one who finally get to asked him back. Another time he was playing around with doctor's stethoscope and used it to listen to bugs at the garden! The doctor asked him to return it, but he didn't want to. After a few times of talking with him, finally I got the stethoscope back. He really is a troublemaker. He often floats upside down at the room when we were doing the checkups. I just could shake my head at his childishness.

He told me, "I don't want the checkups, their tools are cold," and "Bugs' voices are weird," and "I'm scared with those scientists," or "Am I getting any gifts?" or maybe "Those doctors are weird," and "The doctor's face is upside down!" and so on. He is so much a kid.

And then that was when the doctors told us when our operation day. We are both scared, but we knew that we must face it. We didn't do any more checkups. But we were supposed to stay at our room more. And that was the night before our operation day. He spoke to me,

"Danny,"

I looked at him.

"Tomorrow is our operation day,…"

Yes, it is…

"I am scared," I just kept listening without saying anything else. He was scared, and so were I. "I don't know what would happen after that- I mean- it might- one of us might be dead- or maybe both of us- we can't see each other again," That's hit me. I was scared too- I don't want Phantom or I gone either. I was scared, and that night I saw Phantom's eyes more like crying. I don't want him to cry, we'll survive this, both of us. So, I said,

"Ssh,… it's okay Phantom," I told him. "Everything will be alright, both of us will survive. Promise me that, okay? Stay strong," trough I knew deep inside myself, I was still scared.

Phantom's eyes were watering. His emerald green eyes were telling me, that he didn't want to leave. "Y…Yes, but,… maybe… small chance it is… I don't want… to live without you,"

"We're going to survive," I cut off. "We'll going trough this. As for me, I'll stay strong, I promise." I paused for a while. I don't want to live without him, either. He made me laugh all these times… "I don't want to live without you, either,"

"So, promise me that we both will survive,"

There was a small silent before he finally nodded. I gave him a small smile. At least he cheered up.

But I still couldn't lie. I was still scared.

Then Phantom asked me again, "Um, Danny," I turned to see his sparkling green eyes again. The eyes still filled with fear. "Could I… sleep with you…? Just tonight?..."

That question was weird. But I understand. He was scared, and this might be the last chance for us to be together. I was lost in my scared mind before replied back, "Sure,"

So, he brought his pillow and blanket to my bed, and both of us slept on a same bed. His body was warm; it's weird for a ghost. But I felt relaxed, because we're together that night… at least, a last warm up before the operation day…

.

.

.

And so, that was what happened. This morning, we both went into our operation room. With doctors pulled my bed and scientists pulled Phantom's. We both headed to a same room. And we're going to survive this operation no matter what.

My views are getting blurred and whites are taking over.

I see some shadow figures walks toward me. I can't see them well. But I'm sure that they're the doctor. The white light is getting brighter, and I can't see the doctors. I am getting more and more tired, so finally I stopped fighting back and fell to a deep sleep…

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Ah. Finally. I am tired. XDDDD So I am done with chapter one. Whew. At first I was planning to do this chapter more longer but I am tired already._

_Chapter two is coming –soon- (don't expect that 'soon' because I'm extremely busy and I still have lotsa fics to update XD) But srsly, reviews for this chapter would appreciate me to do the next chapter. So, I guess I am done with this author note. Now, bye!_

_~Pii_


End file.
